Operating in Love
by LesMizerables
Summary: Seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura, memiliki kehidupan dan masalah percintaan yang sangat berat, sampai akhirnya seorang peri datang memberinya cincin yang dapat memprediksi siapa cinta sejatinya. penasaran kelanjutannya? cek storynya...
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Sebelumnya gomen ya, kalau ceritanya gak terlalu mengikuti rate atau judul. Butuh proses dari chapter ke chapter hehehe.. tapi enjoy aja._

 _Jangan jadi silent readers yok :D_

 **RATE : M / 18+**  
 **GENRE : Fantasy, Romance, Yuri**  
 **MAIN CAST :**  
 **\- Haruno Sakura**  
 **\- Hyuga Hinata**  
 **\- Fairy**  
 **\- Other Naruto characters**  
 **Typo bergentayangan :D**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **ENJOYYY :D**

-Author POV-  
Haruno Sakura, perempuan cantik tapi lugu ini sering gagal dalam hal yang disebut dengan cinta. Walau cantik, Sakura kurang pandai dalam urusan cinta sehingga sudah 15 kali cintanya ditolak oleh banyak laki-laki.  
Seperti biasa, Sakura lebih senang bersantai diatas rumah pohon yang dibuat ayahnya, menurut dia rumah pohon itu satu-satunya tempat terbaik untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya. Terlihat bodoh tetapi itulah kesukaannya.  
Sakura memperhatikan situasi dibawah rumah pohon itu, dia melihat sekumpulan sahabat yang sedang bermain dan bercanda, dia juga melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang dimanja oleh pacarnya.

-Sakura POV-  
Melihat apa yang kulihat, rasanya hidupku ini hanya sekedar sampah yang layak untuk dibuang, tidak pernah merasakan dicintai, hanya bisa merasakan rasanya dihina dan dijauhi. Aku tau saat itu aku begitu emosi karena berpikiran seperti itu.  
Aku turun dari rumah pohon kesayanganku dan pergi ke kuil, kuil di desaku selalu terlihat sepi dan mungkin pantas menjadi objek bunuh diri..ehmm..percayalah.. aku bukannya ingin bunuh diri, hanya saja, kesunyiannya membuat suasana kuil cocok untuk menjadi tempat untuk bergalauria.  
Aku duduk di kursi di dekat kuil dan merebahkan kepalaku di sandarannya, baru aku mau menutup mataku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara aneh yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

 _Sakura.. sakura.._

Suara itu? Apa itu hantu?  
Aku melihat seseorang dari jauh tapi seperti ditutupi oleh sinar.  
Sial..kalau itu hantu, aku benar-benar akan lari. Belum lama aku memperhatikan sinar itu, sinar itu hilang. Aku dengan cepat bergegas keluar dari kuil, baru aku membalikkan badanku, seseorang bertubuh tinggi besar berdiri dihadapanku dan pandangannya sangat dalam membuatku berteriak dengan kencang.

 _aaaaaaaaaaa..._

"Hey bocah, aku bukan hantu tau" tiba-tiba orang itu berbicara kepadaku  
"Ya abisnya ngagetin, anda siapa ya?" Tanyaku  
"Aku adalah peri, aku sering ada di kuil ini, maaf ya..aku sering memperhatikanmu galau gak jelas disini. Dan aku kesini mau membantumu" kata orang itu yang adalah peri.  
"Kalau kau peri, memang kau bisa apa?" Tanyaku lagi  
"Aku bisa segalanya kok..katakan saja" jawab peri itu dengan wajah yang kawaii tapi maksa.  
"Hmm..yasudah, prediksikan siapa cinta sejatiku" tantangku.  
Peri itu menyeringai dan memberiku cincin. Entahlah apa mau dia.  
"Panggil saja aku Fairy-san..hahaha.. baiklah, cincin ini yang akan menunjukkan siapa cinta sejatimu, kalau kamu berbicara dengan seseorang, dan apabila cincin itu menyala, maka itu cinta sejatimu." Jelas peri atau Fairy-san.  
Aku mengambil cincin itu dan segera pulang. Aku mengetest cincin ini ke beberapa laki-laki tampan, tetapi cincin ini gak nyala-nyala. Merasa ini adalah omong kosong, aku melempar cincin itu, baru saja cincin itu jatuh, seseorang mengambilnya, dia adalah perempuan cantik,baik,dan polos. Ya..dia adalah Hyuga Hinata, dia juga kurang pandai dalam hal cinta sepertiku tapi setidaknya masih banyak yang mau dekat dengannya.  
"Ehm.. Sakura-chan apakah ini punya mu?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya  
"Ah..iya..tapi buatmu saja deh.." jawabku kepada Hinata dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.  
Aku berjalan melewati Hinata, tapi sepintas ku lihat cincin itu menyala, ah.. tidak mungkin, itu hanya perasaanku saja mungkin, tapi apa yang ku lihat tidak pernah salah. Aku menghampiri Hinata lagi dan meminta cincin itu kembali.  
"Maaf ya Hinata, aku boleh minta cincin itu lagi? Sepertinya aku membutuhkannya" aku meminta kepada Hinata.  
Hinata mengembalikan cincin itu dan dia langsung pergi lagi .. ehmm..heran ya, kenapa orang tidak ada yang bertahan lama mengobrol dengan ku.

-Author POV-  
Sakura cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya, baru saja menginjak kamarnya, Fairy-san datang.  
"Hey, maksudmu ini apa? Mengapa ke semua laki-laki cincin ini tidak mempan tapi kepada Hinata malah menyala? Maksudnya apa? Aku masih normal tau" kata Sakura kepada Fairy-san.  
"Sudah jelas bukan? Hinata adalah cinta sejatimu" jawab Fairy-san  
"Yadaaa... tidak mungkin.. kami berdua itu kan.. arhh.. dia tidak akan mungkin menjadi cinta sejatiku, aku juga tidak akan pernah mencintainya, camkan itu peri gadungan" bentak Sakura  
Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Fairy-san yang semula terlihat kawaii menjadi serius.  
"Haruno-san, kau boleh memanggilku peri gadungan atau segalanya, tapi percaya tidak percaya atau suka tidak suka, prediksi cincin itu tidak pernah salah, dalam waktu 4 hari, perlahan pemikiranmu akan berubah, dan janganlah menyesal" jelas Fairy-san  
"Aku berani bersumpah, apabila aku menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata dengan tulus, kau boleh memisahkanku dengan Hinata dan aku akan bersama laki-laki yang aku ingini" kata Sakura  
"Baiklah, aku terima sumpahmu itu, waktumu 4 hari. Kalau dalam waktu 4 hari, ternyata prediksi cincin itu benar, sumpahmu akan berjalan dan kamu gak akan pernah bisa mengubahnya kecuali menyesalinya" jelas Fairy-san yang langsung menghilang.  
Sakura sangat kesal dan seolah-olah ingin memakan cincin itu, tapi sayangnya, cincin itu tidak bisa dimakan.  
Sakura pergi tanpa tujuan, dia hanya berjalan sambil membayangkan kalau Hinata adalah cinta sejatinya, dia berusaha membuyarkan pikiran sialan itu.  
"Oiii..Sakura-chan" sapa rekan setim Sakura yaitu Naruto.  
"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura  
"Gak apa-apa sih, mampir ke rumahku mau tidak? Ayolah" ajak Naruto  
Sakura hanya mengangguk karena menurut dia cincin pemberian Fairy-san bisa mempan pada Naruto.

-Hinata POV-  
Aku tidak tau kenapa, setiap aku melihat mata Sakura-chan, jantungku selalu berdetup kencang sekali, apakah ada sesuatu? Ah..tidak.. bukan seperti itu kayaknya.  
Aku pergi ke toko bunga punya Ino-chan, dan membeli beberapa tangkai bunga untuk ku beri kepada Naruto-kun. Setelah membeli beberapa tangkai bunga, aku langsung menuju ke rumah Naruto-kun. Perlahan ku ketuk pintu rumahnya, pintu itu terbuka, oh..ternyata itu Sakura-chan.  
"Hinata, ada perlu apa kesini? Cari Naruto ya? Dia lagi mandi" kata Sakura-chan  
"Oh..maaf Sakura-chan..aku hanya mau kasih bunga ini untuknya" jawabku kepada Sakura-chan.  
Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sakura-chan menarik tanganku dan mengajakku masuk, astaga..sensasi macam apa ini..kenapa dulu saat Naruto-kun memegang tanganku aku biasa saja padahal aku sempat naksir sama dia, tapi saat tangan Sakura-chan menggenggam tanganku, jantungku berdetup kencang lagi.

-Sakura POV-  
Aih..apa-apaan sih aku ini. Kenapa aku malah narik tangan Hinata dengan kuat. Dan sekarang dia melihatku seolah-olah ada prince charming di depannya.  
Astaga..cincin itu menyala lagi, ehmm..aku khawatir kalau Fairy-san benar. Yadaaa...yada... ini tidak mungkin.  
"Halo minna.." tiba-tiba Naruto datang dengan handuk mengalungi lehernya dan celana pendek rumahnya.  
Aku dan Hinata hanya berdiam saja. Ternyata Hinata tidak ada rasa kagum lagi dengan Naruto, padahal dulu Hinata pasti pingsan saat liat Naruto berpenampilan sexy seperti itu.  
Baiklah..ini waktu yang tepat untuk mencoba kemampuan cincin ini.  
Aku memanggil Naruto dan berniat memeluknya, tapi sial, aku malah tersandung dan menabraknya hingga terjatuh, bibirku menyentuh bibir Naruto. Cincin itu tidak menyala, maka aku berusaha agar aku bisa menyalakannya, walau menjijikan, aku malah mencium bibir Naruto dengan penuh gairah dan melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya.  
Baka! Naruto bahkan membalasnya dengan penuh gairah dan seolah-olah mau melakukan french kiss.  
Sialan.. cincin itu tetap tidak menyala, dan aku melepas ciumanku dengan Naruto. Hinata melihatnya dan berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.  
"Kiaaaaa... Naruto... dasar Hentai!" Aku mendorong Naruto dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya.  
Seperti biasa, aku pergi ke markas-markasanku, yaitu kuil. Aku duduk di kursi dekat kuil dan membayangkan adegan panas menjijikan iti dengan Naruto.  
Tapi sepintas dipikiranku, aku malah merasa aneh juga, kenapa aku malah jijik, harusnya aku mengambil sisi positifnya, ada bukti kalau aku bukan cinta sejati Hinata.  
Baru beberapa saat memikirkan Hinata, dia datang seolah-olah menghampiriku dan mencariku.  
"Sakura-chan, kami juga suka ke kuil?" Tanya Hinata polos.  
Aku hanya mengangguk.  
"Aku juga sering kesini" kata Hinata  
Dalam hati ku aku berkata ' gak nanya! ' , tapi itu terlalu kasar.  
"Kata ayahku, jika ada 2 orang bertemu di kuil di waktu bersamaan dan mengobrol, maka bisa dipastikan mereka adalah jodoh dan cinta sejati" jelas Hinata dengan sangat sangat sangatlah polos.  
Apaan sih Hinata ini, perkataannya seolah-olah membuatku terhipnotis.  
"Sakura-chan ternyata good kisser ya, andai ada yang bisa menciumku seperti itu ^_^ " kata Hinata dengan wajah kawaii.  
Aku hanya mengangguk tersenyum, tapi seolah-olah ada perasaan aneh saat aku bersama Hinata yaitu gugup.  
"Sakura-chan?"  
"Yaa?"  
"Bagaimana kalau orang yang memberiku kiss itu.." Hinata memegang pipiku dan tersenyum manis.  
Aku tau,cincin ku menyala lagi.  
Aku hanya bisa terdiam, apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Fairy-san?

 _Hinata,..._  
 _Suki!_

 _Chapter 1nya gimana,minna? :) maaf ya kalau garing, udah lama gak bikin FF apalagi Yuri yang masih amatir._  
 _Semoga setuju dgn chapter 2 yang akan datang, apalagi yang mulai berpikiran ecchi.. hmm..maksudnya romance thinking . Keep waiting for the next chapter.. Hehe ^_^_  
 _Arigato!_


	2. Chapter 2 : You Take The Position!

_**Chapter ini mulai memasuki ratenya, maaf kalau bahasanya ketinggian atau vulgar. Hehe..**_  
 **Happy reading, minna :D**

.

.

 _Hinata.._  
 _Suki!_

-Sakura POV-  
Ya, hanya kedua kata itu yang selalu ku ingat, entah apakah itu benar-benar diriku saat itu.  
Apapun itu, seharusnya kata-kata itu tidak muncul dibenakku.  
Aku melihat cincin pemberian Fairy-san, aku juga memikirkan bahwa cincin ini tidaklah benar dan tentu prediksi itu salah.  
Sekian lama berlibur, akhirnya aku memulai pembelajaranku di sekolahku, ini adalah tahun seniorku, tapi percayalah, rasanya seolah-olah seperti baru masuk sekolah dasar.  
Seperti biasanya, aku memasuki kelasku, jujur saja..kelas ini sungguh garing, aku tidak punya teman dekat selain 2 gadis yang selalu duduk disampingku yaitu Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten.  
"Oii, Sakura, duduklah sebelah kami" ajak Ino.  
Tanpa basa basi aku langsung duduk disebelah Ino dan Tenten.  
"Kau lihat anak baru tampan diujung sana?" Ino menunjuk ke arah laki-laki tampan berambut hitam lebat dengan gayanya yang sangat maskulin itu.  
"Siapa dia?" Tanyaku penasaran  
"Kau tidak tau? Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang cukup terkenal" jelas Tenten padaku.  
Aku hanya mengangguk cuek kepada Ino dan Tenten, padahal jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku benar-benar penasaran dan ingin mendekatinya.  
Saat bel makan siang, aku memutuskan mencari Uchiha Sasuke.  
Jackpot! Ku temukan dia sedang makan siang sendirian, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya.  
"Hai, kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?" Tanyaku santai.  
Dia hanya mengangguk sambil melahap takoyakinya.  
"Boleh berbincang?" Ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba.  
Aku hanya tersenyum dan memulai perbincangan dengannya, aku terlalu asik mengobrol dengannya sehingga aku tidak sadar kalau kami mulai akrab dan dekat. Apakah ini kesempatanku?  
Saat kehabisan topik, diam-diam aku melihat cincin itu dan sial! Cincin itu pun tak menyala. Mungkin ini akan kedengaran sangat bodoh, tapi aku akan berusaha mendekatinya sampai dia bisa mencintaiku, mungkin ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengambil simpati cincin sampah ini.  
Siang hari, aku pulang sekolah, belum jauh dari sekolah, Fairy-san muncul.  
"Mau apa?" Tanyaku reflek dengan wajah malas.  
"Lagi dekat dengan laki-laki itu ya? Ingatlah! Cincin itu tidak pernah salah, kalau memang cincin itu menyala dengan laki-laki itu, itu belum tentu mengubah keadaan" kata Fairy-san yang langsung pergi menghilang lagi.  
Dasar peri gadungan!  
Aku dengan cepat menuju rumahku hanya untuk mengganti baju dan kembali menjalani aktivitasku yang membosankan di rumah pohonku.  
Baru beberapa detik ku naiki, ku lihat dari sela-sela tirai dedaunan, ku lihat laki-laki itu lagi, ya! Uchiha Sasuke.  
Dia membuka kaos putih polosnya dan bisa terpampang jelas badannya yang sexy dan memiliki 6 kotak itu.  
"Aku akan 'bermain' dengannya" kataku dalam hati.  
Hey..hey..hey..yadaaa..apasih pikirku ini? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal 'itu' walaupun aku ingin.  
Baru sedetik mengalihkan mataku, dia menghilang. Sulap?  
"Hey"  
Kiaaaaa... Sasuke ternyata dibawah rumah pohon.  
Aku segera turun dan menemuinya.  
"Mau ke rumahku?" Ajak Sasuke.  
Aku hanya mengangguk.  
Aku meraba kantungku, dan astagaaa..  
Cincin itu setengah menyala? Apakah Sasuke cinta sejatiku? Sudah kuduga, Fairy-san salah total.  
Aku dan Sasuke berjalan untuk pergi ke rumahnya, saat diperjalanan, aku melihat Hinata dan aku hanya pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Terpampang jelas di wajahnya, dia seperti bingung, Gomen Hinata..  
Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, kami mengobrol biasa, tapi tidak lama..  
"Sakura, kau adalah perempuan yang cantik dan baik, mau kah kau?" Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, apakah ini mimpi? Tentu tidak..  
Perlahan..perlahan..perlahan..  
Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku, perlahan juga kami memainkan bibir kami, ya..kami berciuman bahkan kami mencoba french kiss.. entah otakku atau reaksiku, aku seperti ingin di'puaskan' olehnya.  
Aku dengan reflek membuka baju Sasuke, meraba 6 kotaknya, aku bahkan berani membuka bajuku sendiri.  
Kami tetap berciuman, bahkan semakin memanas dan mengganas.  
Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya, dia memeluk pinggangku.  
Ciuman kami semakin memanas lagi saat Sasuke perlahan mencuri kesempatan memberi kissmark di leherku. Aku kehabisan nafas..tapi aku menyukainya.  
Aki benar-benar menikmatinya, Sasuke mulai meraba-raba.. oh tidak, aku tidak siap bagian yang ini.  
Sasuke meraba pahaku dan ingin menggapai opp*i ku.. saat tangannya sudah meraba perutku, aku melepas ciumannya dan berhenti.  
"Sasuke, kau akan serius denganku?" Tanyaku.  
Dia hanya tersenyum dan memakai bajunya kembali, aku pun juga.  
Ku mencuri pandang untuk melihat cincin itu, hampir menyala sempurna.  
Tidak lama, aku segera pulang dari rumah Sasuke, sepertinya adegan tadi memberi tanda kalau Sasuke akan menjadi cinta sejatiku.  
"Sakura-chan" tiba-tiba ku dengar suara Hinata dari belakang. Ku membalikkan badanku.  
"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.  
"Berhati-hatilah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dia bukan orang yang baik" kata Hinata.  
Aku tertawa meledek  
"Tidak mungkin lah, dia baru saja 'main' denganku" jelasku.  
" 'main' ?" Tanya Hinata bingung.  
Aku hanya terdiam, aku malu karena sudah mengatakan hal yang gak seharusnya.  
"Baiklah ^_^" Hinata menjawab dengan wajah kawaii nya walau menurutku perasaannya beda, aku bisa membaca wajahnya, Hinata sepertinya tidak suka.  
Dia berjalan meninggalkanku perlahan.  
"Ah..Hinataaa" panggilku lagi dan menarik lengan Hinata.  
Dia melihatku dengan tatapan dalam, jantungku berdetup kencang, kenapa ini?  
"Aku baik-baik saja, Arigato, untuk perhatiannya" kataku untuk membuatnya ceria lagi.  
Dia tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku seperti anak kecil.  
Belum aku masuk ke dalam rumahku, Fairy-san muncul.  
"Sakuraaa, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan Sasuke, sama saja dia bukan cinta sejatimu" jelas Fairy-san.  
"Buktinya cincin itu menyala" jawabku jutek.  
"Cinta sejati itu ada karena perhatian dan ketulusan bukan karena 'itu'" bentak Fairy-san.  
"Ingat Sakura, waktumu 3 hari lagi, dan pilihanmu ada 2, bersama Hinata dan bahagia? Atau bersama Sasuke dan kau akan menyesal?. Sakura, pikirkan matang-matang. Orang memperlakukanmu baik bukan artinya dia tulus terhadapmu" kata Fairy-san yang akhirnya menghilang dengan cepat.  
Aku jadi khawatir dan ingin memastikan Hinata bukanlah pilihanku.  
Aku dengan cepat menghampiri rumah Hinata, aku mengetuk pintunya dan ku lihat dia membukanya.  
"Sakura-chan" sapa Hinata.  
Aku menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.  
"Ikutlah sebentar" ajakku.  
Aku membawanya ke rumah pohonku.  
"Jadi kau sering kesini,Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.  
Aku mengangguk tanda iya. Dia kelihatan menyukai rumah pohonku.  
"Hinata, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyaku.  
Dia mengangguk.  
"Bagaimana kau tau Sasuke itu berbahaya?" Tanyaku.  
Hinata terdiam sebentar dan perlahan menjelaskannya.  
"Dia pasti akan membuatku sakit hati, aku dapat menebaknya dari sikapnya, hati-hati Sakura-chan" jelas Hinata.  
"Dia akan membuatmu mencintainya tetapi dia juga akan menyakiti hatimu" tambahnya lagi.  
Aku terdiam sebentar, aku tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Hinata. Kenapa dia sok tau?  
"Ku mohon Sakura-chan" Hinata menggenggam tanganku erat, apakah dia benar-benar ketakutan?  
Reflek atau entahlah, aku juga menggenggam tangannya dan mendekati wajahku ke wajahnya.  
"Daijobu :)" jawabku singkat.  
Pipinya memerah.  
"Sakura-chan, apakah aku bisa mengganti posisi Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.  
Angin dengan kencang menghembus ke arah kami, sungguh dingin rasanya.

-Hinata POV-  
Rasanya tubuhku seperti ada di dalam ruangan ber-es .. rasanya dingin sekali, aku tidak tahan, padahal hanya sekedar angin kencang.  
Baru aku mau menghangatkan diriku dengan menggosokan kedua telapak tanganku, Sakura-chan melingkarkan syalnya ke leherku, dia juga merangkulku dan membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di pundaknya.  
Hangat..sangat hangat..  
Sakura-chan membuatku hangat.  
Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa sedekat ini dan merasakan perhatian besarnya Sakura-chan.  
Aku memberanikan diri untuk memeluk dirinya, sepertinya dia tidak keberatan.  
Rasanya mataku berat sekali, dan Sakura-chan membiarkan aku tidur di pangkuannya.  
Setengah sadar aku mendengar suaranya yang mungkin tidak jelasku dengar, dan akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak dengar apa-apa.

 _Hinata, kau lah yang dapat posisi itu_  
 _Bukan Sasuke_.

.

.

.

 **Chapter III : Big Arguments!** _comingsoon_


	3. Chapter 3 : Big Arguments!

_Warning : ada scene rate M yang lebih ekstrim, tidak direkomendasi untuk 18- . Author gak tanggung jawab ya kalau ternyata warning ini kalah dengan rasa penasaran. :D_

-  
-Author POV-  
Pagi hari yang cerah dan burung-burung berkicau sangat merdu.  
Sasuke pergi ke sekolahnya sendirian, mungkin karena tahun seniornya tidak lama akan berakhir, ia tidak terlalu serius seperti biasanya.  
Ia melewati kediaman Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis cantik yang saat ini dekat dengannya dan mencuri pandangan dan pikirannya setiap waktu, mungkin sebentar lagi hatinya akan direbutnya.  
Sampainya di sekolah, Sasuke menaruh tasnya di kelas dan pergi ke taman di sekolahnya, dia duduk di bangku taman sambil memperhatikan sekitar.  
Tiba-tiba..  
"Sasuke.." sapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto.  
"Apa? bocah ingusan" ketus Sasuke.  
"Enak saja, aku ini sudah dewasa tau, aku bahkan sedang mendekati seorang perempuan cantik." Jawab Naruto kesal.  
"Terserah" jawab Sasuke juga dengan jutek dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.  
Tidak lama, jam pembelajaran dimulai, Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, matanya hanya tertuju kepada gadis berambut pink itu, Haruno Sakura. Dia menyeringai ke arah Sakura.  
Seusai sekolah, Sasuke menunggu Sakura di depan sekolah, tapi ia malah bertemu dengan Hyuga Hinata.  
Sasuke hanya melihatnya jutek.  
"Tolong jauhi Sakura! Kau adalah bencana baginya, Pervert!" Tiba-tiba Hinata membisikkan kalimat itu kepada Sasuke dan langsung pergi sambil memberikan tatapan dingin kepada Sasuke.  
"Cih..siapa bocah dengan mata ungu sialan itu?" Kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.  
Tidak lama,Sakura datang, dia sempat berbincang dengan kedua kawan dekatnya yaitu Ino dan Tenten, tapi dia mengakhiri obrolannya dan menghampiri Sasuke.  
"Kau menungguku?" Tanya Sakura.  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.  
"Ayo..mampir ke rumahku" ajak Sasuke.  
Sakura menerimanya dan dirangkulnyalah dia oleh Sasuke.  
Hinata yang sedang berjalan bersama Naruto, melihatnya.  
"Si Pervert ini ada niat jahat dengan Sakura, aku tidak akan membiarkannya" kata Hinata dalam hatinya dan dibisikkan kepada Naruto.  
Naruto menyetujui kata-kata Hinata, walau agak dekat dengan Sasuke, tetap saja Naruto harus mementingkan keselamatan Sakura.

*Di rumah Sasuke*  
Sasuke membuatkan teh untuk Sakura dan Sakura meminumnya, Sakura terlihat sangat kawaii baginya.  
"B-bagaimana t-tadi di s-sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil merapikan celananya yang terlalu ketat.  
"Baik-baik saja kok" jawab Sakura.  
Sasuke memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Sakura, dia merasakan ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, ia sedikit-sedikit meraba sleting celananya memastikan bahwa 'adik'nya tidak bangun.  
Sakura membuka cardigannya dan menaruhnya sembarangan karena panasnya cuaca.  
"Aihh..pemikiran hentaiku mulai muncul lagi. Ingin sekali aku memainkannya" kata Sasuke dalam hati.  
Sakura seperti peka dengan pemikiran Sasuke, atau saat itu ia juga sepemikiran dengan Sasuke.  
Sakura langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke dan memulai aksinya, kissing.  
"Aah.." desahan yang ditahan oleh Sasuke.  
"Jangan ditutupi 'adik'mu sudah berdiri" Sakura bertindak liar dan berbahaya.  
Ia membuka bajunya dan baju Sasuke.  
Sasuke hanya menikmati perlakuan Sakura yang liar itu.  
Bahkan Sakura berani membuka semua pakaiannya tanpa memperdulikan pandangan Sasuke. Sakura seperti terhipnotis sesuatu, dia benar-benar terlihat tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan.  
"I'll rock your fuckin' pussy" kata Sasuke yang langsung mendorong Sakura ke kasur di kamarnya.  
Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura sangat ekstrim, dia senang karena otak hentainya tersalurkan.  
Sasuke meraba-raba bagian sensitif Sakura, dan sesekali memberi kissmark.  
"Aaaahhh..." desah panjang Sakura.  
Sasuke dengan keras memainkan oppai Sakura hingga desahannya tak karuan. Meraba dan memainkan bagian bawah perut Sakura, sesekali diciumnya daerah itu.  
Bahkan Sasuke pun siap mengeluarkan sang 'adik' untuk siap dipuaskan.  
"S-sasuke, M-masukanlah..ahhh.. a-aku menanti" Sakura bertindak sangat liar dan berani.  
'adik' Sasuke digesekkan ke perut Sakura, dan siap memberikan sensasi baru yang unik.  
Sasuke siap dan dia menyeringai.  
Perlahan benda itu mendekati bagian sensitif Sakura, mulai bersentuhan, tetapi itu agak sempit, Sasuke memaksakan agar sang 'adik' masuk dengan sempurna, tapi semua itu digagalkan lagi.  
"Tidakkkk!"  
Hinata menendang pintu kamar itu dan bisa terlihat mata ungu itu menjadi seolah-olah menyeramkan. Hinata memberikan 2 pukulan kencang yang membuat Sasuke terlempar.  
Hinata dengan cepat mengenakan baju untuk Sakura dan memberikan jaketnya untuk Sakura agar dikenakannya. Hinata sangat waspada dengan Sasuke yang bisa saja menyerangnya, tapi saat itu Sasuke terbaring lemah di lantai dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya itu.

-Hinata POV-  
Aku membawa Sakura-chan keluar dari rumah Sasuke, aku menemui Naruto-kun di depan dan membantuku membawa Sakura ke tempat guru tim mereka yang mungkin bisa membantu mereka, guru Kakashi.  
"Guruuuu... Sakura terluka, tolonglah!" Teriak Naruto.  
Guru Kakasih memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang terlihat lemas dan hampir tidak sadarkan diri.  
"Dia tidak terluka, dia hanya ada dalam pengaruh obat yang mengacaukan otaknya dan membuat ia tidak sadarkan diri" jelas guru Kakashi.  
"Jangan khawatir aku akan memanggil ahli medis seperti Tsunade untuk menyembuhkannya" kata guru lagi.  
Guru Kakashi memanggil nyonya Tsunade dan tidak lama ia datang.  
Dia mengelurkan semua kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan Sakura dan memberikan obat yang dapat membuatnya cepat sadar.  
Kami semua menantinya sadar lagi.  
"Sudah ya, kalian tunggu saja sebentar" kata nyonya Tsunade dan lalu ia pergi.  
Kami menanti selama 1 jam, dan akhinya Sakura-chan sadar.  
Aku memeluknya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.  
"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura bingung.  
Aku menjelaskan setiap detil kejadian, tapi Sakura malah terlihat aneh.  
"Haha..tidak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu, tadi aku hanya ketiduran dirumahnya, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba disini" jelas Sakura biasa saja.  
"Sasuke itu jahat dan tidak benar, jauhi dia!" Bentakku.

-Sakura POV-  
 _Sasuke itu jahat dan tidak benar, jauhi dia!_  
Hmm.. pertama kalinya Hinata membentakku, tidak seperti biasanya.  
Aku tidak suka dengan sikap Hinata yang sangat menjelek-jelekan Sasuke, padahal aku lebih tau tentangnya daripada Hinata.  
"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang Sasuke, dia adalah pemuda yang baik, jangan sok tau!. Hinata, kau justru hanya mengganggu kesenanganku, aku juga seharusnya gak deket sama kamu, kalau bukan kata peri gadungan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memberiku cincin sampah yang katanya bisa memprediksi siapa cinta sejatiku. Dan kau tau? Cincin sampah ini malah menyala saat aku bersamamu, padahal hampir saja cincin ini menyala sempurna pada Uchiha Sasuke. Kau mengacaukan segalanya Hinata! Segalanya!" Bentakku sehingga aku bisa rasakan kelegaan hatiku.  
Ya benar..hatiku memang lega, tapi Hinata tidak.  
Ia terdiam kaget dengan perkataanku yang menurutku sangat menusuk hatinya.  
"Sakura-chan asal kau tau ya.. AKU MENCINTAIMU..bakaaa... AKU MENCINTAIMU.. aku juga awalnya tidak percaya, tapi perasaanku tidak bisa dibohongi lagi, aku mencintaimu!" Teriak dengan keras Hinata.  
Guru Kakashi dan Naruto hanya terdiam, mereka juga bingung dengan apa yang kami bincangkan.  
"Satu hal, aku bahkan lelah dengan semua ini." Kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari kantungnya, cincin itu persis seperti yang diberikan Fairy-san. Dan itu menyala.  
"Peri itu Fairy-san kan? Biar ku pertegas, bukan hanya kau yang mendapatkan cincin itu, aku pun juga. Punya mu itu memprediksi cinta sejati kan? Sama seperti punyaku. Karena kita sama-sama tidak pandai dalam hal cinta,Sakura-chan" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang jauh dari dia yang biasanya, dia tampak marah, lebih tepatnya sangat marah.  
Hinata berlari keluar dari rumah guru Kakashi dan meninggalkanku.  
Aku mengambil cincin itu, dan ku lihat cincin itu meredup.  
"Kejar dia, Sakura. kau akan mengerti kebenaran" kata guru Kakashi.  
Aku berniat mengejarnya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya dulu, aku tau saat ini Hinata masih penuh amarah. Tapi apakah benar yang dikatakan Hinata? Sasuke itu berbahaya?  
Aku melihat cincin milik Hinata, cincin itu sudah benar-benar meredup, jika dilihat dari jauh, seolah tak menyala, apa maksudnya?  
"Kau payah!" Tiba-tiba Fairy-san muncul, biasanya aku kaget akan kehadirannya, tapi kali ini tidak.  
"Kau baru saja melepas cinta sejatimu, Haruno-san. Seharusnya kau percaya dengannya. Sakura, apa yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar." Kata Fairy-san.  
"Fairy-san, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanyaku resah.  
"Lakukanlah sesuatu sesuai pemikiranmu" jawab Fairy-san.  
Aku mengambil selembar kertas dan mulai menulis, bisa ku bilang menulis sebuah surat untuk Hinata.  
Fairy-san tersenyum, dan sepertinya menyukai usahaku.  
"Jangan biarkan cincin milik Hinata redup total, kalau iya, maka selamat!, cinta sejatimu akan pergi. Perbaikilah keadaan ini." Kata Fairy-san lagi.  
Aku menyimpan surat itu dan melipatnya.  
Keesokannya, aku membawa surat itu ke sekolah.  
Baru aku mau memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasnya, aku pun ragu.  
Aku memilih untuk tidak memberikannya.  
Aku pergi ke taman di sekolahku, tiba-tiba Ino dan Tenten menabrakku sehingga barang-barangku terjatuh.  
"Aihh .gomen Sakura, kami sedang terburu-buru" kata Ino sambil merapikan barang-barangku.  
Aku tidak menjawab mereka dan meninggalkan mereka, bukannya aku marah, aku hanya sedang tidak mood untuk mengobrol dengan siapa-siapa.  
Aku menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelasku, tapi sepintas aku melihat Hinata sedang menuju turun tangga, dengan cepat aku bersembunyi di dalam toilet sebelah tangga.  
Aku melihat Hinata memegang selembar kertas dari lubang kunci toilet itu, mungkin toilet itu rusak. Sepertinya ia membacanya.  
Aku yakin dia membaca surat dariku, tapi seingatku aku tidak jadi memberikannya, ternyata saat aku memeriksa kantung bajuku, akupun sadar kalau kertas itu hilang. Ternyata benar! Itu suratku.

-Hinata POV-  
Aku membaca selembar kertas yang membuatku penasaran. Ternyata itu dari Sakura-chan.

 _Dear beloved Hinata._  
 _Temui aku dibelakang sekolah._  
 _Ada hal yang ingin ku jelaskan.._

 _Love, Sakura._

"HONTONI?" Aku meremuk kertas itu dan berlari ke ruang kelasku di lantai atas.  
Saat di kelas, ternyata guru Kakashi tidak masuk, walau diganti guru Iruka, guru Iruka tetap harus mengajar di kelas junior, jadi kelas pun bebas.  
Dengan sadar, aku melihat Sakura-chan memperhatikanku dari jauh.  
Jujur saja, aku tidak marah karena perkataannya, aku hanya benci saat dia lebih memilih sakit hati dan mengikuti hal yang salah, sebenarnya, kami bertengkar karena alasan yang tidak jelas.  
"Ada masalah ya dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.  
"Tidak usah dibahas" jawabku agak jutek. Hmm..jarang sekali aku jutek dengan orang lain, tapi keadaanku saat ini cukup kuat untuk mengubah moodku.

-Sakura POV-  
Hinata benar-benar tidak sedikitpun melihat ke arahku, ia tentu marah besar dengan perkataanku kemarin.  
Baka Sakuraaa!  
"Sakura, melamun aja" tiba-tiba Ino datang menepuk punggungku.  
"Kau lihat kertas di taman tadi? Mungkin saat kau menabrakku, kertas itu ikut jatuh" kataku.  
"Oh iya, aku membacanya sekilas lalu memberinya kepada Hinata." Kata Ino innocent.  
"Lalu apa reaksinya?" Tanyaku.  
"Aku tidak tau, terakhir ku lihat, kertas itu diremuknya" kata Ino.  
Apaaaa? Dia meremuk kertasku, apakah dia Hinata yang ku kenal?  
"Seriuskah?" Tanyaku kecil dalam hati dan menendang barang disekitarku.  
Hinata sepertinya mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan menunggu kelas cepat berakhir.  
Ternyata keberuntungan memihakku, guru Iruka menyuruh kami semua pulang.  
"Sebelumnya aku akan membagikan kelompok baru untuk kelompok belajar yang baru" kata guru Iruka.  
Guru Iruka mulai menyebutkan nama-nama.  
Aku tidak mendengarnya dan hanya melihat Hinata dari kejauhan.  
"Kelompok ke-7 , Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Hyuga Hinata"  
What the heck..? Aku mendengar nama-nama tersebut  
Aku sekelompok dengan Hinata?  
Ini akan benar-benar awkward.  
Aku cepat-cepat saja mengambil tasku dan bersiap untuk pulang.  
Aku berjalan dengan sangat lambat untuk memastikan Hinata sudah pulang duluan dan..  
Jackpot! Hinata sedang berduaan dengan Naruto. Walau Naruto ada rasa dengan Hinata, bisa ku bilang, dia sangat terlambat untuk mencuri hati Hinata. Sudah lama sekali Hinata menghapus nama Naruto dalam daftar orang yang ia cintai, dan sepertinya nama itu sudah digantikan dengan orang lain.  
Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menepuk pelan pipiku untuk memastikan kesadaranku, tapi disisi lain, Hinata selalu ada disisiku, ya memang tidak selalu, setidaknya dia muncul disaat yang tepat.  
Ku lihat Hinata mengeluarkan kertas yang adalah suratku untuknya, keadaannya sudah remuk parah dan masih diremuknya dalam kepalan tangannya itu.  
"Hai" tiba-tiba ku dengar seseorang menyapaku, ternyata itu Sasuke.  
Seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya, tiba-tiba malah muncul dihadapanku.  
"Apa?" Jawabku agak jutek.  
"Ku tunggu kau besok dirumahku ya, ayo bermain" kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang bisa kutebak itu evil smirk.  
Aku tidak merasakan tanda bahaya dari Sasuke tapi perasaanku mendorongku untuk menjauhinya, entah mengapa.  
Aku melihat ke arah tempat Hinata berdiri, ternyata dia sudah berjalan jauh.  
Aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk mengejarnya, tapi Sasuke menahan.  
"Kau ada masalah dengan si mata ungu itu? Hei, ku beritau, dia tidak pantas kau dekati." Tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Sasuke, aku melepas dengan kasar tangan Sasuke dari bahuku dan mulai berlari kencang untuk mengejar Hinata.  
Dia memang sudah jauh tapi aku bisa menebak dia pergi kemana, ya..ke kuil.  
Aku tidak perduli akan sekitarku, aku tetap berlari sekencang-kencangnya, sambil sesekali memeriksa cincin Hinata, cincin itu menyala sangatlah kecil seperti 2 titik redup, bisa ku yakini kalau Fairy-san benar, aku akan kehilangannya.  
Aku tetap berlari dan menambah kecepatanku, walau akhirnya aku merasakan tubuhku semakin lemah dan nafasku terengah-engah, aku tidak perduli.  
Hinata sedang duduk dengan Naruto, dan aku berjalan perlahan menuju tempatnya duduk, kakiku sakit dan nafasku semakin kecil.  
Aku menghampirinya perlahan lahan.  
"Hinata..." panggilku pelan.  
Aku menghampirinya dan memberi isyarat untuk Naruto menjauh dari kami, inilah urusan kami berdua.  
Naruto pun pergi untuk memberi kami ruang untuk penyelesaian masalah.  
Aku pun mempercepat jalanku sehingga mulai terlihat seperti jogging, ku lihat sepintas cincin Hinata tidak menyala sama sekali.  
Aku bahkan berlari ke arahnya sangat cepat.. sangatlah cepat.. tidak perduli lelahnya.  
"Sakura-..." Hinata memanggil namaku, tapi aku langsung menabrak tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.  
Kali ini benar-benar aku tulus dan serius.  
Ya..cincin itu mati total, inilah akhir bagiku. Selamat tinggal Hinata..  
"Hinata..gomennnn..gomennnn...gomennnasssaaaaii! " kataku sambil memeluknya erat.  
"Jangan jauh dariku, aku mohon, gomen kalau aku tidak percaya padamu, aku menyesal karena tidak tau betapa tulusnya hatimu untukku,Hinata. Aku sekarang sadar dan akui, aku juga mencintaimu Hinata" teriakku sambil memeluk Hinata sangat erat.  
Aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangannya, entah apa yang terjadi padaku, kali ini perasaanku adalah yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintai Hinata dengan sangat tulus.  
Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, memelukku balik saja tidak, dia bukan Hinata yang aku kenal, dia bukan Hinata yang ada disampingku, dia juga bukan Hinata yang memberikan senyum indah disetiap emosinya.  
Tapi semuanya terlambat dan Sial! Bahkan cincinku sudah tidak menyala lagi.  
Ditengah-tengah rasa bingung dan sedih, aku pun sadar akan satu hal.

Ya benar.. sumpahku pada Fairy-san.  
Sumpah yang mengatakan kalau aku mencintai Hinata dengan tulus maka aku mengharapkan untuk dipisahkan olehnya.

Aku pun tau, aku memang akan berpisah atau bahkan telah berpisah dengan Hinata.

Dari tirai rambutku yang menutupi wajahku saat memeluk Hinata, aku melihat Fairy-san berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.  
Bahkan disaat aku bisa membiarkan diriku mencintai Hinata, disaat itu juga aku tidak bisa mencintainya lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4 : The Last Chance**_ _comingsoon!_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Last Chance

_**Ada unsur LEMON!**_ **  
** _ **Tidak rekomen bagi yang gak suka adegan/scene LEMON.**_ **  
** _ **Don't like don't read don't bash or flame!**_

 _ **Awasss...typo bergentayangan! ;)**_

 _ **Happy reading! :D**_

.  
.

-Sakura POV-  
Ku hadapi hari-hariku seperti biasanya, membosankan dan penuh penderitaan. Padahal baru saja kebahagiaan akan ku raih bersama seseorang yang ku cintai, tapi itu harus berakhir tragis. Menyakitkan sekali bukan?  
Aku melihat cincinku dan cincin Hinata, aku melihatnya seolah-olah itu adalah harta terbesar dalam hidupku. Sayangnya yang ku lihat hanyalah seperti cincin biasa yang tidak ada spesial-spesialnya dan layak untuk berkumpul dengan tumpukan sampah.  
Aku sangat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sikap Hinata menjadi berubah total, ditambah dengan cincin Hinata yang mati total, bahkan kemarin dia tidak memelukku balik, sepertinya ini benar-benar akhir.  
Bahkan juga sumpah yang ku katakan kepada Fairy-san terus terusan menghantuiku, aku tidak dapat menariknya, aku hanya perlu merenunginya dan menyesalinya sepanjang hidupku seperti orang bodoh.  
"Kau kenapa bocah tengik?" Fairy-san tiba-tiba muncul.  
"Lihat kedua cincin ini, mati total" kataku.  
"Bahkan kau masih mengkhawatirkannya?" Kata Fairy-san dengan wajah straight -_-.  
"Andai aku bisa menarik sumpah itu, mungkin aku tidak akan menyesal" kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.  
"Kalau ku beri kesempatan terakhir bagaimana?" 6 kata yang diucapkan Fairy-san itu membuatku menaikkan kepalaku lagi dan tersenyum bak sampah..hmm..bak gila..  
"A-Apa?.. kau tidak bergurau kan?"  
"Ada syarat kuatnya, lebih tepatnya yang harus kau lakukan, ini tidak sulit, aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, apalagi kau benar-benar tulus mencintainya" kata Fairy-san.  
"Apa itu? Cepat katakan!" Tanyaku penuh penasaran.  
"Jadilah dirimu dan berikan cincin ini kepada Hinata sebelum pukul 10 malam, pastikan saat kau memberikannya, cincinmu dan cincinnya menyala bersamaan" jelas Fairy-san.  
"Mudah sekali..hanya itu?" Jawabku sombong.  
"Belum selesai, bocah tengik!. Karena sudah telanjur mati total dan tidak dapat diprediksinya perasaan Hinata kepadamu, tetaplah berusaha agar Hinata memiliki perasaan yang dalam terhadapmu, ok? Caoooo!" Jelas Fairy-san yang kemudian menghilang.  
Benar-benar peri gadungan, selalu menghilang ditengah-tengah percakapan, kalau begini terus, aku yang akan risih.  
Sekarang aku malah kebingungan harus bagaimana. Benar kata Fairy-san aku harus tetap berusaha agar Hinata mau kembali padaku dan menerimaku lagi, walau saat ini perasaan Hinata tidak dapat diprediksi lagi.  
Aku harus segera beraksi.  
Ku lihat jam di tembok kamarku, jam menunjukkan pukul 2, waktuku hanya 8 jam untuk mengubah segalanya, aku yakin aku pasti bisa menjalaninya.  
Aku berniat untuk menyusun sebuah rencana, tapi aku membutuhkan seseorang yang pandai dalam urusan cinta, dan ku ajak Naruto untuk terlibat. Sebenarnya aku ragu dengannya, tapi mungkin percintaan lawan jenis lebih memiliki banyak kesan, mungkin aku bisa meminjam kesan-kesan itu.  
"Waktumu 8 jam?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Yep.. jadi bagaimana?" Kataku bingung.  
Naruto merenung sebentar dan dia dengan cepat menemukan ide.  
"Ajak dia ke kuil pukul 8, jadi kau mempunyai 2 jam untuk memperbaiki situasinya, itu sih kau bisa mengimprovisasinya." Jelas Naruto.  
"Terus yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" Tanyaku.  
"Ini..." Naruto memberiku.  
Naruto memberikanku sebuah file berisi buku kecil, aku membukanya dan ku lihat itu adalah buku harian Hinata.  
"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanyaku penasaran.  
"Dia meminjamkannya padaku saat kalian bertengkar, dia kan sering curhat denganku" kata Naruto.  
Naruto ini sebenarnya pintar atau oon sih?  
Tidak kusangka dia bisa begitu.

Aku iseng-iseng membaca buku harian itu, banyak hal yang disukai Hinata, seperti puisi, lelucon, dan hal-hal kawaii lainnya.  
"Puisi? Oh benar puisi... aku akan membuatkannya puisi spesial, biasanya puisi adalah hal yang paling romantis dalam hal cinta."  
"Kau membuatkannya puisi?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Hey bagaimana kau menebak pikiranku?" Bentakku.  
"Baka..kau mengatakannya dengan keras tau!" Bentak Naruto balik.  
Aku menghiraukan perkataan Naruto dan segera menghampiri rumah Hinata. Walau hubungan kami sedang tidak jelas, tetapi tetap saja kami sudah saling memaafkan. Jujur aku agak ragu, tapi aku memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumahnya.  
Namun tidak lama, dia membuka pintunya.  
"Ada apa, Sakura-san?" Tanyanya.  
Apa? Sakura-san? Dia memanggilku dengan sangat formal, dia ini kenapa sih?  
"Ehmm..aku ingin mengajakmu ketemuan di kuil pukul 8, bisa?" Ajakku.  
"Baiklah" jawabnya singkat dengan senyuman asing itu, senyumannya terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya.  
Baiklah..Aku tidak berlama-lama dirumahnya dan langsung pulang untuk melanjutkan puisi itu.  
Puisi yang kubuat itu cukup simpel tapi benar-benar mencakup semua perasaanku padanya, jadi aku yakin puisi ini dapat menyentuh hatinya dengan mudah.  
Ya.. setelah puisi ini jadi, aku merebahkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku, aku merasa kelelahan, mungkin tidur untuk beberapa saat bisa membuat mentalku cukup untuk menghadapi nanti tanpa harus minum susu coklat sebelumnya.  
Aku merasakan ngantuk yang teramat sangat, aku memilih untuk bermimpi sebentar guna mengisi staminaku lagi.

*Pukul 7.45 malam*  
-Hinata POV-  
Aku tidak tau apa alasan Sakura-san mengajakku ke kuil malam ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya, melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku tidak tega bersikap dingin kepadanya, entah rasanya aku seperti tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya walau aku menginginkannya. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku siap-siap.  
Tepat pukul 7.50 aku segera menuju kuil berhubung rumahku dekat dengan kuil, mungkin Sakura-san sudah sampai disana.

-Sakura POV-  
"Oiii... Sakuraaaaaa"  
"SAKURAAAA"  
Aku mengucek mataku yang masih terasa berat, ku lihat Naruto dari jendela kamarku, ia meneriakiku.. mau apa sih dia?  
Aku masih mengantuk dan tidur kembali.  
Baru mau memejamkan mata 5 detik, badanku gemetar dan membangunkanku dengan penuh rasa cemas, aku perlahan menengok ke arah jam dindingku.  
"Kyaaaaaaaa...!" Teriakku penuh tenaga.  
Ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8, sedangkan rumahku agak jauh dari kuil, pasti Hinata menantiku.  
Dengan kekuatan turbo, aku berlari dengan kencang untuk mengganti bajuku dan mengguyur sedikit wajahku dengan air, aku merapihkan penampilanku dan berlari kencang keluar rumah dan menuju kuil tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.  
Aku berlari dengan sangat kencang, aku benar-benar tidak perduli dengan apapun saat ini, yang ku pikirkan saat ini adalah berlari dengan kencang menuju kuil dan bertemu dengan Hinata.  
 _Sial!_ Jam menunjukkan pukul 9, sudah kusadari kalau rumahku yang jauh tidak bisa membantu apa-apa.  
Bahkan aku sempat tersandung dan jatuh, sangat sakit tapi aku tidak benci rasa sakit, aku harus berusaha.  
Tapi setelah jam menunjukkan 9.20, aku baru menyadari suatu hal.  
Yep..cincin itu tertinggal, astaga..kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial? Aku memutar haluanku dan mempercepat lariku lagi menuju rumah untuk mengambil cincin itu. Samar-samar ku lihat jam menunjukkan pukul 9.30, setengah jam lagi..waktu yang sangat singkat.  
Nafasku sangat terengah-engah, kakiku sakit, keringat membasahi tubuhku, tapi aku harus cepat.  
"Ini melelahkan" kataku dan berhenti berlari, tubuhku benar-benar lemah, sepertinya aku memang tidak punya tenaga lagi. Aku hanya bisa menggambarkan Hinata dalam pikiranku, aku tau aku pasti akan gagal, sedangkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.45.  
15 menit? Bahkan untuk ke rumahku saja butuh 20 menit, aku tau aku pasti gagal.  
"Maaf, Hinata" kataku dalam hati sambil menahan tangisku.  
"Sakura, kau pasti bisa, terkadang untuk sebuah cinta yang indah membutuhkan pengorbanan yang menyakitkan, tapi aku percaya kau pasti bisa. Walau tidak dapat memprediksi apa-apa, tapi aku berani berasumsi kalau kau akan berhasil, Sakura." Kata Fairy-san dengan penuh memotivasi.  
Aku tersenyum dan berusaha berdiri, baru aku mau melanjutkan lariku, Naruto menghampiri.  
"Hey pelari tak berotak, cincinmu tertinggal, untung aku membawanya" kata Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah.  
"Haha..arigato, Naruto" aku menepuk kepalanya dan mengambil cincin itu.  
"Cepatlah, payah!" Teriak Naruto.  
Aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan lariku ke kuil. Aku berlari semakin kencang..kencang..kencang..dan kencang. Aku tidak akan menggagalkan yang satu ini, terimakasih Fairy-san dan Naruto, berkat kalian, aku bisa semangat lagi.  
Jam menunjukkan 9.55, lagi-lagi aku drop dan kehilangan kepercayaan diriku, dan pertanyaan sialan menghantui pikiranku.  
 _Apa aku akan menaklukannya?_  
Semakin ku kuatkan kakiku untuk menumpu kecepatan, waktuku tersisa 2 menit, kuil sudah terlihat jelas dimataku, tapi aku harus berlari lagi untuk menaiki anak tangga yang banyak itu. Waktuku tersisa 1 menit.  
Aku melihat Hinata dari kejauhan, kakiku sakit, badanku letih, dan keringat sangat membasahi tubuhku, tapi itu semua tidak ada artinya saat ini.  
Tinggal hitungan detik, anak tangga itu sangat banyak, aku tetap memaksakan diriku untuk berlari cepat, aku berhasil menaiki anak tangga itu dan hanya perlu menghampiri Hinata.  
Waktuku 10 detik.  
Aku berlari terus tanpa memerhatikan yang lain, karena kalau aku gagal lagi, aku akan menjalani hidupku yang hancur lagi..

 _9... 8... 7... 6.._

Hinata melihatku, aku semakin dekat dengannya.

 _5.. 4.. 3...2.._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriakku panjang.  
Jarakku sudah sangat dekat, aku melompat dan langsung memeluk Hinata dari depan, tidak lupa ku serahkan cincin itu disela tangannya.  
Nafasku benar-benar kecil seperti kekurangan oksigen, mungkin kalau seperti ini semenit saja, aku bisa saja tewas.  
Aku memeluk Hinata dengan erat.  
Tapi itu semua percuma, cincin kami tidak menyala.  
Ku ambil lembar puisi dari kantungku tapi itu terlambat, dan aku hanya meremuknya, aku sudah gagal. Aku benar-benar gagal. Selamat tinggal Hinata, ini akhir untuk hidupku juga, mungkin setelah ini semua, aku akan membeli tali di toko terdekat dan melilitkannya di leherku dan menggantungkannya di tiang.  
Hinata melepas pelukanku, aku bisa menebak kalau dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi atau mungkin sekarang dia akan pergi meninggalkanku.

 _Jackpot!_ Itu benar..  
Dia membalikan tubuhnya.. dan..  
 _Apa?_  
Dia malah membuang cincin itu, apakah itu cara dia menunjukkan perasaannya?  
Aku menundukkan kepala, karena aku tau ini semua telah berakhir.  
"Hmm..kau memang payah" kata Hinata dan menghampiriku, dia memelukku.  
"A-Apa?" Tanyaku.  
"Mungkin kau telat memberikan cincin ini dan cincin ini tidak mau menyala. Tapi kau tidak berpikir kalau cinta itu tidak dapat diprediksi kan?. Sakura, aku mencintaimu!" Hinata memelukku semakin erat.  
Aku tersenyum kecil dipelukannya, bisa ku lihat Fairy-san mengacungkan 2 jempol kepadaku tanda kalau aku sudah berhasil.  
"Aku senang saat kau memanggilku 'Sakura' " aku melepas pelukan itu dan memberikan kedipan imut kepadanya.  
"Hinata.. aku mencintaimu" kataku sambil meraih pipinya dan mengelusnya pelan, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat. Aku melihatnya memejamkan matanya isyarat kalau aku diizinkan mengambil _first kiss_ nya. Aku menyentuhkan bibirku ke bibirnya, aku menciumnya perlahan, dia juga menciumku balik perlahan, ciumannya lebih lembut daripada Sasuke saat itu, mungkin ciuman pertamaku sudah direbut orang lain tapi aku akan menjadikan ciuman dari Hinata ini sebagai yang kedua dan terakhir.  
"Mau ke rumahku untuk sekedar menginap?" Ajak Hinata tiba-tiba.  
"Hmm..baiklah, apa sih yang tidak untuk.. ehmm..apa hubungan kita ini? Pacar?" Tanyaku iseng sambil tersenyum.  
"A pair of best friends? Atau.. a pair of lovers?" Jawabnya dengan senyum licik kecilnya.  
Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan pergi bersamanya ke rumahnya, kami bergandengan.  
 _Masa bodo_ dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami, lagipula ini sudah larut, jarang ada orang lewat disini.

*Di rumah Hinata*  
"Kau basah kuyup dengan keringat, ini ganti baju dengan bajuku dulu" Hinata meminjamkanku sebuah kaos polo putih yang agak kebesaran.  
"Besarnya.." jawabku.  
"Hmm.. ya..karena itu punya kakakku, Neji. Tidak masalah, dia lagi pergi dengan Lee dan guru Guy." Jawabnya dengan penuh canda.  
Hinata menghampiriku dan duduk disebelahku. Aku membuka pembicaraan.  
"Kau ingat? Waktu kau menyelamatkanku dari aksi Sasuke?, Arigato.. mungkin tanpa dirimu, hidupku akan berantakan.. dan kehilangan harta terbesar dalam hidupku" jelasku.  
"Tetapi kau harus tetap memberikan harta itu pada seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu." Kata Hinata yang membuatku terdiam.  
"Dan kaulah orangnya" jawabku singkat.

Aku menatap dalam wajahnya dan ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.  
Aku menciumnya perlahan-lahan, karena aku tidak suka main agresif.  
Dia juga membalas ciumanku itu dan melumat bibirku.  
"Hmmphhhh..." desahnya disela-sela ciuman kami.  
Kami melakukan perang lidah atau french kiss, perlahan tapi sangat menikmatinya, bahkan aku dapat merasakan tetesan ludah yang jatuh, entah punya siapa, tapi bisa kurasakan ludah kami sudah tercampur.  
Aku memang tidak agresif tapi aku tidak suka basa-basi.  
Aku mulai meraba tubuh ramping Hinata, dan aku memperdalam ciuman kami.  
Perlahan aku ingin membuka baju Hinata tapi ia menahan tanganku.  
"Aku tidak lupa cara membuka bajuku kok dan bagaimana kita lanjutkan dikamar saja" ajaknya dengan wajah menggodanya itu.  
Ditariknya aku ke kamarnya, dan dengan inisiatif dia duduk di kasur.  
Kembali ke sesi melumat, kali ini suasana semakin memanas, permainan kami ini justru semakin agresif.  
Kami saling melumat bibir sampai perlahan aku mulai menindihnya dan dia melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.  
Dia membuka baju dan celananya, diikuti oleh diriku, kami hanya dibaluti oleh pakaian dalam kami saja.  
Sesekali, ku gigit kecil bibir merahnya itu.  
"Hmmmpphh..." desah sexynya yang membuatku semakin agresif.  
Aku meraba tubuhnya lagi dan langsung membuka pakaian dalamnya itu sampai ia tidak terbaluti apapun.  
Aku meremas kencang gumpalan daging di dadanya sambil tetap menciumnya dengan agresif.  
"Hmmpp...S-Sakura...hmpphhhhh..pe..pelankan sedikit...hmmpphhh" bisiknya di telingaku.  
"Nikmati saja" jawabku dengan seringai.  
Kali ini aku juga membuka seluruh pakaianku dan tidak terbaluti apapun, permainan kami ini baru dimulai.  
Aku hanya menyalakan lampu-lampu kecil di dalam kamar itu dan suasana kamar terlihat remang, suasana seperti ini membuatku semakin bergairah.  
Hinata mencoba merubah sikap telentangnya dan merenggangkan kakinya, serta membimbing tanganku di antara kedua kakinya. Lalu ku raba bagian dalam pahanya dan mencari apa yang ku cari.  
"Aaawwhhh...hmmmppphhh..." desah nikmatnya.  
Aku mengelus-elus klitorisnya dengan penuh kasih dan mulai memainkan jariku, ku masukkan 1 jari ke dalam vaginanya dan itu masih sempit.  
"Ternyata kau belum pernah melakukan ini dengan siapa-siapa.." kataku dengan senyum seringai.  
"Ya..dan aku sedang melakukannya denganmu, cepatlah, aku tidak tahan lagi." Godanya.  
Aku paksa masuk langsung 2 jariku yaitu telunjuk dan jari tengahku ke dalamnya dan mengaduk kencang didalamnya.  
"Hhmmmpphh...aaahhhh... S-Sakura...hmmmpphhh" desahan sexynya membuatku lebih bersemangat mengaduk vaginanya itu, aku mulai merasakan hangat cairan kental putih yang membasahi jariku, ku yakin cepat juga ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Aku melebarkan lagi pahanya dan membiarkan lidahku saja yang bekerja, ku berikan ciuman kecil pada bagian intimnya itu dan menjilatnya sesekali sambil meremas lembut kedua gumpalan kenyal indah itu.  
Dia terus-terusan mengeluarkan desahannya itu dan memberi isyarat tanda ia menikmati permainan ini.  
Tapi Hinata tidak ingin menganggur, dia juga meraba-raba milikku dan mendekatkan wajahku lagi ke wajahnya dan kami berciuman panas lagi.  
Aku menindihnya dan dapat merasakan dada kami bersentuhan dan dengan sengaja ia menggeliat agar dada kami bergesekan, memberi kesan horny dan gairah sex yang kuat.  
Nafas kami mulai berat dan kecil.  
Tapi kami tidak mau melepas ciuman panas kami.  
"Hmmmpphhhh..." Hinata mendorong tubuhku.  
Apa dia lelah? Atau tidak suka dengan perlakuan agresifku?  
"Buka laci itu dan ambilah" tunjuk Hinata, aku membuka laci dipojok kamar, dan ku lihat benda kenyal berbentuk penis beserta tali untuk dikenakan. Ya..ini straps dildo untuk hubungan intim sepasang wanita. Bagaimana Hinata bisa mempunyainya? Ah demi kuburan beserta hantu-hantunya yang bergentayangan di malam hari..aku tidak perduli, yang penting ini semua berjalan lancar.  
"Kau mau aku memasukkan ini kedalammu? A-Apa tidak masalah?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus pipinya, walau saat ini aku sedang sangat penuh gairah tapi aku tidak mau karena keagresifanku, orang yang ku cintai akan terluka.  
"Lakukanlah, cepat.." jawab Hinata dengan seringai yang tidak cocok dengannya sambil melakukan masturbasi. Bagiku melihat Hinata melakukannya dengan dia mengoyak keras vaginanya sendiri dengan jari-jarinya itu seperti sedang menonton film hentai, dan kenapa bisa dia terlihat seperti pro tapi belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim? Aku saja masih amatir walau hampir melakukannya dengan Sasuke.  
"Aaaaaahhhhh...aahhhhh" suara desahan keras Hinata dan cairan putih kental yang dikeluarkannya juga memenuhi suasana remang ruangan ini, seolah-olah menambah adegannya menjadi lebih panas.

Aku memakai straps dildo itu dan mengarahkannya ke vagina Hinata.  
"Ini canggung.." bisikku pelan sambil memasukkan dildo ini kedalam Hinata.  
"Hmmmphhh.. d-daijobu...aaahhhhh.." bisik Hinata pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat dildo ini.  
Aku tidak tega, tapi dia yang memintanya.  
Aku memaksakan sedikit dildo ini agar tertanam sempurna di dalam.  
"Aaaahhhhhhh...aahhhhhh..." desah Hinata sangat kencang saat aku berhasil memasukkan dildo itu.  
"Ini resiko besar untuk menjadi bot/uke" kataku sambil mengecup kecil bibir Hinata.  
Aku menggerakkan pinggulku dan mengeluar masukan dildo itu seperti prince charming yang bermain dengan princessnya, kami serasa seperti straight tapi inilah dunia, tidak pernah jelas bukan?.  
"Aahhhaahhhh... pelankan...aawwwwhhh...hmmmphhh" teriak Hinata yang disertai desahan panjang yang kuat.  
Aku mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulku, Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.  
Aku melihat buah dada besarnya yang bergoyang kencang seperti balon berisi air yang dikocokkan, tidak ku biarkan menganggur dan untuk mempercepat titik klimaksnya, aku mengisap buah dadanya itu dan menjilatnya penuh gairah.  
"Hmmmpphhhh...hhmmmppphhh" desahnya lagi.  
Aku mempercepat tempo pinggulku lagi, tubuh kami juga bergetar sangat kencang.  
"Iiiiaaaahhhhh...aaaaahhhhhhhhhh"  
Aku meremas kedua buah dadanya dan melumat bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.  
"Hmmmphhhh..aku..aaahahhhh..akan keluar...hmmpphhhh...aahhhhh" kata Hinata dengan desahannya itu.

 _3... 2... 1..._

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh...aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...hhmmmpphhhhhhhhh"  
Desahan terpanjang dari kami berdua yang disusul dengan cairan putih kental yang melumuri dildo yang ku pakai.  
Aku mengeluarkan dildo itu dan melepas strapsnya.  
Jujur saja, aku tidak merasakan pijatan apapun pada alatku karena aku memang tidak memiliki alat seperti pria -_- tapi setidaknya aku mencapai klimaksku. Sudah ku yakini yuri itu awkward tapi bukan artinya aku mencintai Hinata karena aku making love dengannya tapi karena memang aku tulus mencintainya.  
Aku melihat Hinata yang terbaring lelah dan sepertinya agak kesakitan karena perlakuanku itu.  
"Maaf ya, aku terlalu agresif, harusnya aku bisa mengkontrol nafsuku" kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.  
Hinata menghampiriku perlahan dan mengelus kepalaku.  
"Ini resiko besar untuk menjadi top/seme" jawabnya sambil mengatur nafasnya perlahan.  
Dia mencium pipiku dan memelukku.  
"Tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab" katanya.  
Aku sontak kaget dan melepas pelukannya.  
"Apa? T-Tapi kan... kita berdua perempuan..dan...ehmmm.. T-Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghamilimu" jawabku polos.  
Hinata tertawa melihat wajah cemas nan bocahku itu.  
"Hahaha bukan itu, aku mau kau berjanji untuk selalu ada disisiku dan menjadi pendampingku. Walau awkward.. ayo kita jalani dulu bersama" jawabnya dengan senyuman indahnya itu.  
Aku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.  
Baru saja menatap dalam wajah indah Hinata, pandanganku teralihkan ke arah kilauan kecil dibalik selimut, aku membukanya dan mengambilnya.  
Ternyata itu adalah cincin Hinata yang tadi dilemparnya, kenapa bisa ada disini?

 _Fairy-san?_ Sudah kuduga dia yang melakukannya. Arigato.. Fairy-san.

Dengan inisiatif, Aku juga mengambil cincinku dan memakaikan cincinku ke jari manis Hinata dan sebaliknya Hinata juga memakaikan cincinnya kepadaku, seperti pernikahan kecil sih.. tapi mungkin ku sebut ini pinky swear yang menggunakan cincin.. hahaha..  
Untuk terakhir kalinya aku mengecup bibir Hinata. Kami memakai kimono tipis untuk tidur dan segera tidur karena aksi kami yang melelahkan itu.  
Pertama kalinya aku tidur disebelah Hinata dan dapat menatap wajah cantik dan polosnya itu secara langsung dengan jarak dekat.  
Ku lihat dia memejamkan matanya.  
Mungkin dia kelelahan, tapi syukurlah dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau berhasil" tiba-tiba Fairy-san muncul.  
"Jangan bilang kau muncul saat kami sedang melakukannya -_-" kataku agak kesal.  
"Tidaklah, bocah tengik!. Aku senang kau sekarang mengerti tentang hal cinta sejati lebih dalam. Tolong jangan sia-siakan dia" kata Fairy-san.  
Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menunjukkan sikap siap dan hormat kepada Fairy-san seperti tentara.  
Fairy-san mengacungkan 2 jempol lagi dan pergi.

Ya..inilah yang kurasakan, hidupku berubah total, aku senang bisa bersama Hinata, aku mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan dia.  
2 kata yang mewakili perasaanku.

 _Hinata_  
 _Suki._

-The end-

.

.

 _Garing ya endingnya? Gak memuaskan ya? Hehe.. :D gomenasai.. gak ahli dalam membuat FF yuri apalagi rate M dengan perasan lemon._  
 _Namanya juga deep fujoshi, lebih mengenal yaoi, ya..tapi mau coba mengenal yuri juga ;)_  
 _Gomenasai juga kalau dari segi tatabahasa dan alur ceritanya tidak dapat diapresiasi eheheh.._  
 _Tapi arigato yang sudah meluangkan waktu mau membacanya FF ini dari awal sampai akhir, walau mungkin ada yang gak suka. Hehe.._  
 _Arigato, minna. ;)_

 _Curhatan Author (gakusah dibaca kalau males..hehe) : masih bimbang, apa perlu dibikin semacam season ke-2 dari FF SakuHina ini, mau lanjut chapter 5 juga kayaknya cerita udah cukup klimaks dan bingung nentuin konfliknya. Silahkan direview kalau ada saran atau pendapat. Saran dan pendapat sangat membantu author dalam berkarya :D_

 _Sampai jumpa lagi ^_^_


End file.
